Materials
'Materials' These are items that can be retrieved by different types of monsters around Celes Arca and are essential for upgrading and/or remaking equipment and also to create cores that are needed to defeat stronger monsters. Gun Materials *Nut: Used to make gun weapons :::: Obtained from: Any type of monster *Screw: Used to make gun weapons :::: Obtained from: Any type of monster *Bolt: Used to make gun weapons :::: Obtained from: Any type of monster Sword Materials ::: :*Steel: Used to make sword weapons ::::: Obtained from: Any type of monster :*Hammer: Used to make sword materials ::::: Obtained from: Any type of monster :*Handle: Used to make sword weapons :::: Obtained from: Any type of monster Staff Materials : :*Bone: Used to make staff materials :::: Obtained from: Any type of monster :*Glass Beads: Used to make staff materials :::: Obtained from: Any type of monster :*Skin: Used to make staff materials :::: Obtained from: Any type of monster Core Materials :*Pretty Corus: Used to make skill/upgrade cores. :::: Obtained from: Any type of monster :*Light Corus: Used to make skill/upgrade cores. :::: Obtained from: Any type of monster :*Solid Corus: Used to make skill/upgrade cores. :::: Obtained from: Any type of monster Crystal Materials :*Red Crystal S: ::::Obtained from: Alfeld, Lower Almerie Plains, Ripple Beach :* Blue Crystal S: ::: Obtained from: Evil Eye, Mzinchaleft Ruins, Upper Almerie Plains*, Torrencia Cave* :* Green Crystal S: ::::Obtained from: Caramo, Forest Locus Portal, Rafi/Rafika Canyon* :* Yellow Crystal S: ::::Obtained from: Ordina Tower :* Purple Crystal S: ::::Obtained from: Loudad Cave :* White Crystal S: ::::Obtained from: Loudad Cave Gem Materials :*Ruby Ore: ::::Obtained from: Lower Almerie Plains, Ripple Beach, Mzinchaleft Ruins* :*Topaz Ore: ::::Obtained from: Renion, Mzinchaleft Ruins :*Opal Ore: :::::Obtained from: Drepagon, Forest Locus Portal, Ordina Tower :*Pearl Ore: ::::Obtained from: ??? :*Emerald Ore: ::::Obtained from: Ordina Tower :*Amethyst Ore: ::::Obtained from: Loudad Cave Metal Materials *Brass Piece: ::: Obtained from: Renion, Lower Almerie Plains, *Lead Piece: ::: Obtained from: Lower Almerie Plains, Ripple Beach *Copper Piece: ::: Obtained from: Rafika Canyon, Ordina Tower *Iron Piece: ::: Obtained from: Ordina Tower* *Silver Piece: ::: Obtained from: Ordina Tower *Gold Piece: ::: Obtained from: ??? Cloth Materials *Ragged Rag: ::: Obtained from: Renion, Lower Almerie Plains *Wet Rag: ::: Obtained from: Rigid Tail, Renion, Ripple Beach *Fragnant Rag: ::: Obtained from: Parva Tail, *Thin Rage: ::: Obtained from: Rafi/Rafika Canyon *Smooth Rag: ::: Obtained from: Loudad Cave *Clean Rag: ::: Obtained from: Loudad Cave Liquid Materials *Dirty Drop: ::: Obtained from: ??? *Goopy Drop: ::: Obtained from: Alfeld, Rigid Tail, *Sticky Drop: ::: Obtained from: Forest Locus Portal *Swishy Drop: ::: Obtained from: Forest Locus Portal Plant Materials *Dikol Seed: ::: Obtained from: Caramo, *Cara Seed: ::: Obtained from: Lettie, *Conana Seed: ::: Obtained from: Caramo, *Pom Seed: ::: Obtained from: ??? Other/Rare Materials *Fish Scale: ::: Obtained from: Yarome, *Raptor Feather: ::: Obtained from: Parva Tail, Rigid Tail, Renio, *Dragon Meat: ::: Obtained from: Drepanon, Jelly Toad, Lettie, Lich Lettie, *Alien Stone: ::: Obtained from: Ripple Beach, Miltschteife Ruin, Ordina Tower *Spirit Sand: ::: Obtained from: Wooden, Gravad, Petrarock *Evil Cornea: ::: Obtained from: ??? *Beast Claw: ::: Obtained from: ??? *Beast Fang: ::: Obtained from: ??? *Tree Root: ::: Obtained from: ??? :: :: Edited by the: Celes Arca Guild Specialist's Heidan ::::